1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an automatic test equipment (ATE) for testing integrated circuits.
2. Related Art
In ATE there is a continuously growing demand for measuring complex timing relationships between signals on different pins of a Device Under Test (DUT). This is especially true for testing mixed signal devices. A lot of time measurements have to be done between signals that are rather non-deterministic and are loosely related to stimuli generated by different ATE instruments. These time measurements significantly limit test throughput and drive up testing costs.